Snips and Snails
' Snips '''and '''Snails' are recurring minor characters in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. They appeared in every season so far and they are shown as two unintelligent troublemaking unicorn colts. So Snips and Snails aren't really bad guys, but more like two dumb kids who will do anything that they find "cool" or "funny", regardless of any ethical and/or moral impact (kind of like Featherweight did when he was working for Diamond Tiara). But their human counterparts became Sunset Shimmer's lackeys and secondary antagonists in My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. During the movie they record Twilight struggling to cope with the humans' ways and make it into a video that briefly turns Twilight into a laughingstock. When this fails to have Twilight give up, they trash the school gym, the setting of the Fall Formal, helping Sunset in her plan to frame Twilight. But this once again fails to have Twilight surrender. During the Fall Formal, they kidnap Spike, leading Twilight and her new friends to chase them out to the schoolyard. When their boss tries on the crown and turns into a demon-like creature, she turns them into creatures as well. In the end, they, along with Sunset Shimmer, are made to repair the damage they have caused. It is also worth noting Snips and Snails were also minor henchmen to Trixie when she became corrupted by the Alicorn Amulet - thus their human alter-egoes may serve a similar purpose. They're also responsible for bringing an ursa minor from the Everfree Forest that nearly destroyed Ponyville and smashed Trixie's wagon (which was also her home). Snips and Snails love to be the center of attention, no matter if it is humiliating, annoying or slanderous. The colts also love eating, as shown in Applejack's game where they sneak into her family's farm and eat everything that is food. They have a thing for girls with attitude like Trixie, Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer. Actually Snips and Snails, along with Spike, are the only few kids that are shown to have a huge interest in girls. They really love Trixie despite her former bad attitude, even in a stalkerish way. They want to talk to her after the show, even when she's tired and Snips can be jerkish and annoyed when someone dares to say anything bad about Trixie. In the episode The Cutie Pox it's shown that Snips have a crush on Apple Bloom. In My Little Pony: Equestria Girls they really like Sunset Shimmer, ignoring the wrong of her actions and even acting like her. Snails in particular is really fond of her. Sometimes they cause some damage around, as shown in the actual show and in the IDW comic series, and steal things. Thus they kinda have a bad reputation among ponies. Snips is voiced by Lee Tockar, Snails by Richard Ian Cox. Personality Snips Snips or Snipsy Snap is an excitable mishievous goofy pony, often entering a fit of eager jumping at the slightest inclination. He's chattier and smarter than Snails. Snail Snails or Snailsquirm seems to be more relaxed and dumber than Snips. He's very slow and hungry, often thinking only about food. Demon form Like Sunset Shimmer, when they are both turned into evil demons, they become more cruel and sadists. Appearances Snips He is an unusually short and round pony, much like Truffle Shuffle, and is possibly the smallest unicorn in all Ponyville. He is characterized by his small eyes, buck teeth, high and scratchy voice, short light brown mane and tail, and large brown eyebrows. These features grant him a unique appearance in comparison to the other residents of Ponyville. His irises are usually not visible, similarly to those of Snails, but they are visible in the IDW comics' Friendship is Magic Issue #8 story, being brown. Snails Snails is a golden colored colt with an aquamarine mane and tail, and light yellow freckles, resembling Generation 1 baby pony Squirmy. He is notably lankier and thinner than other ponies, much like Celestia or Luna, Fancy Pants' companion Fleur Dis Lee or Mrs. Cake's husband, Mr. Carrot Cake. He has a goofy manner of speech which, in contrast to Snips' higher voice, is quite low and slow. This tone and his use of the word "eh" is reminiscent of a stereotypical Canadian accent. Abilities It is explained in the IDW comics that Snips is excellent at cutting all things, which also explain his cutie mark. Snails is the only unicorn kid who's been shown using magic and can chomp half of cake with a single bite. They are surprisingly really strong: Snails can buck Snips pretty far in Ponyville Confidential and they are shown to be strong enough to pull a wheel-less ''cart with Trixie on it and a lot of heavy luggage. They're also sneaky and fast enough to escape an ursa minor. They also both go into the Everfree Forest at night. Given how the mane six are shown to be scared of that place, day or night, that's pretty brave. In their case, it's more like fool than brave. Trivia *They both have been added in the new intro of the fourth season. *They are always seen together except in the episode ''Call of the Cutie, where Snails is without Snips during Diamond Tiara's party and during a few scenes in The Mysterious Mare Do Well, ''where Snips is hanging around Rainbow Dash (though most of the time in the episode he's with Snails). *Both Snips and Snails, are named after the traditional nursery rhyme ''What Are Little Boys Made Of. *Snips and Snails will both meet Winnie the Pooh and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *Snips and Snails are also best friends with Bill and Ben. Gallery Snips.png|Snips Snails.png|Snails Snips as an infant.png|Snips as an infant 296px-Snips ID EG.png|Snips' human counterpart Snips in demon form EG.png|Snips' human counterpart's creature Snips as a Thomas character.png Snails as an infant.png|Snails as an infant Snails as an elderly pony.png|Snails as an elderly pony 211px-Snails ID EG.png|Snails' human counterpart 232px-Snails in demon form EG.png|Snails' human counterpart's creature Snails as a Thomas character.png Snips and Snails as Thomas characters.png|Snips and Snails as Thomas characters Snips and Snails (Grown Up).png|Snips and Snails (Grown Up) Snips (Grown Up).png|Snips (Grown Up) Snails (Grown Up).png|Snails (Grown Up) Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Horses Category:Unicorns Category:Ponies Category:Idiots Category:Not too intelligent Category:Remorseful characters Category:Singing characters Category:Groups Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Localized Threats Category:Duos